Kiss me
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: "Kiss me" Mickie said, looking Chris directly in the eyes.   Chris slowly moved his head forward, but then stopped "I cant Mickie, you are my best friend"   For wannabediva22


_**This is for Wannabediva22 You are amazing, and I am writing you this one-shot with a pairing you chose, and I hope you like it. Oh, and we have A LOT in common. =)**_

_XxXxXx_

Making her way through the doors of the arena, Mickie James cast her eyes upon the man that was standing only a few feet away from her. It would be a lie to say that this spunky diva hasn't had a crush on this man, because truth was, she was absolutely infatuated with the 6ft blonde haired, Canadian man.

It wasn't that he was the first person on the RAW brand to welcome her to RAW when she debuted, and the first person to come up to her and say "You know what, You have a bright future in this business". No! It was because of the way he genuinely cared for each of his fellow wrestlers and Divas, especially her. It was the way that he would always be the first one to stick up for her whenever someone ever doubted her, it was the way that he showed compassion every time he spoke to her. But through all the compassion that he showed to her, he never returned her love. That was the most upsetting thing about this whole concept. He considered her more of a friend, and Mickie knew that. But oh how she wishes he wouldn't.

"Hi Mouse" that voice that she had fallend inlove with said. Mickie looked up and smiled genuinely at him.

"Chris! Hi" Mickie beamed before hugging him. Even just hugging him made her weak at the knees. But nothing is going to happen, and nothing may ever happen, and Mickie knows that. She is just grateful for their friendship.

But can this friendship survive if she were to express how she really feels about Chris? Maybe not.

This is something she has contemplated many times, weither she tell him or not, something will change. Either their friendship would end, or their friendship will turn into a relashionship. But as much as Mickie always wanted it to be the second concept, she had convinced herself that if she told him their friendship would be over. Mickie would rather have Chris in her life as just a friend rather than not having him in her life at all.

"Micks.. You there?" Mickies thoughts were interrupted when she felt Chris tap her on the shoulder.

"Ha?" Mickie said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Thinking again Mouse?" he laughed "What have I told you about that? You need to stop thinking so much, it will hurt your pretty little head"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Mickie laughed sarcastically and then looked at him "What were you saying?"

"Well, I have a match tonight…" he smiled.

"don't you always?" Mickie rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Well, this one is different, you see.. It is a match with me and you" he smirked.

"what?" Mickie gaped "Me and you… I-in a match..?" To say the least, Mickie was shocked, until she saw Chris smile and then laugh.

"No! Me and you versus Wade and Melina !"

"Oh, right. We do?" Again Mickie was confused, she didn't realise she had a tag match, let alone a intergender tag match.

"Yeah, we do. So you better get changed Missy, it is the second match of the night" and with that he walked away.

Something Mickie had always dreamed of was having a match where she got to team with Chris, even before she knew him, she wanted to be his partner for one night, and tonight, she finally got to be. If only Chris knew how happy she was right now.

Mickie was standing infront of the mirror. She had on her ring gear and her hair was done to perfection aswell as her make up. When she heard a knock at the Divas locker room door, she was the first one to open it, knowing that the knock belonged to Chris.

"Ready Micks? We are on in 5"

"Yeah, im ready" She smiled, as she and Chris walked to the curtain. Maybe Mickie was just seeing things, but she cold have sworn that Chris kept glancing at her and smiling. But no! They were friends, and only friends.

"You look beautiful tonight Mick" he smiled. Mickie wanted to say something back but was interrupted by Chris's music playing, telling them it was time to go out to that ring, and entertain the crowd!

_XxXxXxX_

Mickie was in the ring. She was in a headlock by Melina, and every time she went to counter the move, Melina would always find a way to counter it back so that Mickie was on the receiving end.

"COME ON MICKIE!" Chris urged, clapping his hands and getting the crowd pumped up!

Mickie felt the energy off the crowd and elbowed Melina in the gut, causing Melina to release the hold and clutch her stopmach. Mickie then went for a thrust kick, but Melina managed to catch Mickies foot, Mickie then changed it to a enziguri. But Mickie had fallen over, tired from the match and all the pain Melina had inflicted on her.

Mickie slowly started crawling over to her corner, going to tag in Chris, that was until Mickie felt her legs being pulled, she looked behind her to find none other than Wade Barrett pulling her back. She suddenly felt scared, and looked over at Chris but noticed he wanst there. Wade had knocked him off the side off the apron before grabbing Mickies leg. The next thing Mickie knew was that she was on Wade's shoulders, setting her up for the Wasteland, which he successfully accomplished.

As Mickie hit the mat, everything just went black.

_XxXxXx_

Mickie woke up in a unfamiliar room, and an uncomfortable bed. She looked around and saw Chris sitting beside her, concern deep in his eyes.

"Chris?"

"Mickie! Thank god you are ok! I cant believe what happened out there! I am so sorry I didn't help…" he grabbed a hold of Mickies hand.

"I-Its f-fine.. Where am I?" Mickie asked weakly.

"In hospital, you have been out for a while! 3 hours actually" Chris sighed.

"really?" Mickie was shocked. Wade's Wasteland caused this?

"Im so sorry Micks" He sighed clasping both his hands around Mickies hand. "I-I tried, b-but I c-couldn't make it in time. Im so sorry.. This is all my fault"

"Don't say that Chris. None of this is your fault, these things happen and you know that" Mickie said, tilting her head so she could look at Chris. He actually had tears in his eyes.

"Im just so happy you are ok" Chris smiled a bit "I-I don't know what I would do without you, I don't know what I would've done if I found out you had seriously been injured. You mean so much to me Mickie, and its about time I told you that"

"Chris.."

"You are my best friends Mickie…" Chris interrupted "Not only that but…" Chris couldn't say the rest, he just couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for his best friend.

"Kiss me" Mickie said, looking Chris directly in the eyes.

Chris slowly moved his head forward, but then stopped "I cant Mickie, you are my best friend"

"Kiss me" Mickie stated again, turning her head and releasing her hands from Chris's grip and placing them on his cheek. "Kiss me"

And he did.

_**I hope you liked this hun. Im sorry if it isn't that good. But I wanted to write you this because you are amazing and awesome! Im sorry I had Wade as the person that hurt Mickie, you know I LOVE Wade! Lol. I love you girl!**_

_**To anyone that wants me to write them a one-shot, just ask and I will happily do so. **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Missy**_


End file.
